User blog:Cerisefan03/Questions and Answers with Nova or Blanche!
Since I enjoy it when others did it, I decided to do a question and answers with Nova Eris Enchant and Blanche Weischlange. Rules are simple. Just ask your questions and specify who you want to answer. They can decline if they dont want to answer, and if thats the case the other one may answer instead! Answered questions What do they think of Mael Loth? N:I personally believe he is too arrogant. Arrogance is a dangerous thing and he needs to take care of it. And laziness? Thats something he needs to work on. However, ambition is an admirable thing to have. So flaws and virtures, like many people. B: You are so stuffy Neenee! The guy needs to take his ambition and apply it to every part of his life, instead of half butting things. His arrogance doesn't bug me, so long as he can back it and his claims with proof. (And FYI, i know Latin Mael, just so you know.) What do they think of Ablative Charming? N:... B: You aren't gonna answer? N: I fully intend on answering, Blanche, I just assumed you would want to go first since you had quite a lot to say about her the last time we meant. B: Point. Okay, I'll go first Nov. She is stylish. She doesn't dress like a stereotypical charming, and she certainly doesn't act like one. She seems to always know the right thing to say. She seems a little strange, a bit different. She mentioned invasions, yet refused to elaborate, even though it made me curious. For whatever reason, she didn't tell us who or what she was destined to be. N: Like Blanche has said, she seems to always know what to say and when to say it. She has good advice, and is ready to give it out to people who seem to need to it. And it seems like there's something about her she's hiding, whether it's because she's embarrassed by it or because she's afraid of it, or for an entirely different reason, which I can understand. What do they think of Lelio Colombo? B: He's a puppy. N: Elaborate please. B: Well, you know how a puppy is really friendly and jumps around getting to know people, but when it's sad, scared, or not in the mood to play around people, it whimpers and kind of hides itself away until suddenly it's ready for more friends and is so cute no matter what? He reminds me of one of those. N: I see. You have a strange way of putting things. He's smart, which is admirable, and I've seen him make his pies and such. They always smell good, though I never ask for one, so I'm not sure how they taste. Blanche is correct in that he is a unusual mixture of shy and friendly. But to each his own, he shouldn't ever change unless he wants to. What do they think of Glaucio Pedroso? N: Composed, cool, calm, and collected. That's what the ordinary observer sees from him. I see something that I often feel myself. It seems like he lives in a state of dread B: Don't be so dramatic! N: May I continue? B: Yeah, it's just a word of advice to stop being dramatic. N: Like I was saying, I don't know why I get that from him, but I do. I have heard he is a prankster, though he has never tried to do anything to me, and I don't think he's tried to do anything to Blanche. He always seems to wear a sunny, bright smile, but anyone can see it's fake. B: It's kind of freaky. Nothing seems to bother him. Which, actually now that i think about it, is what most people would say about my Neenee. But I've seen Neenee after a nightmare, or a bad day, and it bothers her. But Glaucio? I don't know, I've never seen him look like something bothers him. Which takes skill, a skill that I don't have, so I guess that's a good thing. What do they think of Kaden Radcliffe? B: You can answer this. I'm getting coffee. N: It was your idea we do this thing! Wait to get coffee until the end! B: Fine. I think he's too traditional. He shouldn't be afraid to break away from tradition and do something crazy. Like me. And he is very cynical, that isn't healthy. At the same time, he seems to be a bit of a...follower is not the right word, but it seems like what people think of him matters to him. N: Wow. B: Hey, I did my best! I don't have caffeine! N: Alright. I understand being skeptical of interactions with others, though I think his is for a different reasons than mine, just call it a Witch's intuition. I'm afraid I do not know that much about him, other than that he is, as Blanche has said, traditional. Which is fine, so long as he doesn't take it too far. I wish whatever bothers him would go away, or he would at least come to terms with it. What do they think of Sophinx Riddleton? B: I'm going first! I have many things I want to say about her. One, she's creepy. I shook her hand once and if I had been a normal princess she would have broken my wrist. N: You exaggerate. B: I do not! You've never shaken her hand! And I've heard about her kingdom being an organ trade empire? Seriously, creepy. But with parents who run a business like that is it any wonder that Sophinx is the way she is? The only thing that makes me worry for her is that she sees nothing wrong with what she does and how she acts. Guilitines are not humane, and FYI, having a favorite method of execution. Bizarre! N: It would appear you did not require coffee to say that. I am not afraid of her, like so many people here. Building things out of people's bones and remains is not a very appetizing thought, but she doesn't scare me. She just doesn't. I am not a prince and am not someone who will try to win her heart, nor is anyone I know. Though someone needs to give her a serious morality wake up call. What do they think of Grizzabella Penumbra? B: I think you need to take the floor here first. N: Very well. In some ways she reminds me of me, as we are both careful with our choice of words. and we both guard every word we say and often tned to not speak, though she has an entirely different reason than I do. I do not believe she is fake for using gestures when she can talk, I have a curse, and I know she does. I admire her in a way. B: I get the curse. I for one am not cursed, but living with one is not easy. She actually seems to be doing rather well, considering everything. Sometimes though, her gesturing and stuff gets a little bit hard to understand. I don't get why people say she's fake for doing that when she can speak. She's a little salty though. She definitely reminds me of Nov in many ways. Her style is a lot cooler than Nov's though. N: I know I should perhaps be offended, but I agree with that. Category:Blog posts